


Smile to Hide the Pain

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard being the youngest Bennet sister, especially when your older sisters were Perfect Jane and Lizzie the Brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile to Hide the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Lydia feels, so I wrote this little thing. I originally posted this on tumblr and when Mary Kate Wiles herself told me she liked it, I just about died and then decided I might as well share it with the non-tumblrites.

It was hard being the youngest Bennet sister, especially when your older sisters were Perfect Jane and Lizzie the Brain.

And, yeah, okay, maybe Lydia was a little energetic and spazzy sometimes, and maybe she got a little crazy when she’d had a bit too much to drink, but how  _else_ was she supposed to get her family to notice her? Even Mom and Dad didn’t seem to think much about her; Mom was too worried about her future grandbabies (Lydia was thankful that she wasn’t  _quite_ on the Mom Marriage Radar yet,despite the t-shirt, but she was pretty sure she would be as soon as she hit twenty-one, or Bing stopped being a doofus and came back to sweep Jane off to become Mrs Lee, whichever came first), and Daddy was always shut up in his study with his books and his little trees, and anyway, Lydia had the feeling that he was still kind of annoyed with her about the whole Mr Wuffles thing, even though that had been ten years ago.  

If Lydia didn’t burst in on Lizzie’s videos or drive to L.A.or drag her sisters to Carter’s every now and then, she was pretty sure she’d never see them. Jane was so preoccupied with her job and the whole  _Bing_ fiasco, and Lizzie was worried about…whatever. Probably school or Darcy drama or something. They didn’t seem to have time for their silly baby sister.

Lydia wasn’t Practically Perfect like Jane or brainy like Lizzie, so everyone around them kind of treated her like an afterthought. “Oh, it’s  _Jane._ She’s so  _beautiful._ And  _Lizzie._ She’s so  _smart._ And…oh, yeah, there’s Lydia.”

She knew her sisters loved her, but it would be nice if Lizzie talked to her  _without_ an eye-roll every once in a while or if Jane would stop treating her like she was still the thirteen-year-old who had pulled an Anne Shirley and turned her hair green (What? Reading may be for nerdy people like Lizzie, but that guy who played Gil in the movie was totes adorbs).

And maybe Lydia liked going out with boys every once in a while…okay, so she liked going out with boys a  _lot_ _,_ but why was that so wrong? And at least the guys she went out with didn’t care that Lydia didn’t get all A’s in high school like Lizzie or wasn’t In A Career like Jane.

Plus, they were hot. So it was kind of a no-brainer.

She had to admit, it had hurt when she had watched Lizzie’s second video and seen Lizzie describe her as a “stupid whore-y slut.” Just because a girl had a healthy sex drive didn’t make her a slut. This was the twenty-first century,  _hello._

(Lydia had sat next to a girl in one of her classes who was a hardcore feminist and had ranted about the stupidity of misogynistic sexual double-standards at a guy who’d called her a ho. Lydia had taken notes for the next time Lizzie called  _her_ one.)

And Lydia was  _so_ not stupid. She’d proved that by acing her midterm, and yeah, Mary had helped out a lot with that, but  _still._ There were brains in  _this_ Bennet’s head, too, thank you very much.Lydia might not be going for some graduate degree or whatever, but community college was totally legit.

So take  _that,_ Lizzie.

And maybe her vlog wasn’t quite as popular as Lizzie’s, but considering Lydia didn’t have Charlotte to help her and didn’t have Darcy drama to draw in the viewers, she was still doing pretty well for herself. She had internet fans, too!  

Lydia may be the only Bennet sister who didn’t attract a rich hot guy this past year, but she is definitely still  _awesome_.

Maybe it was time to remind a certain sister about that. A certain sister who was either filming a new video or had gone nuts and was now holding a loud conversation with herself (it could honestly go either way).

Later on, when Jane is back in L.A. and Lizzie’s out running errands for Mom, Lydia, sitting alone in her room with Kitty purring on her stomach, will work at reminding herself.


End file.
